Silly Question
by ColdWarENDS
Summary: America asked something and the nations of the world reacted immediately by laughing like no tomorrow. But they didn't know that was the last time they could laugh at our favorite American nation. My Summary sucks, sorry.


Disclaimer: HETALIA BELONGS TO Hiramuya Hidekaz

I'm a beginner when it comes to writing story so please criticisms are welcome.  
English is not my native language so my vocabulary is limited.

\- Line Breaks -

"Am I pretty, right?"

This phrase became the starting point of everything.

Why did he said it? No one knew.

A series of laughter erupted inside the conference hall after this phrase has been spoken by a familiar obnoxious nation.

Said nation, United States of America was shifting on his chair, nose wrinkled slightly, while smiling sheepishly at their reaction. After all, that was what he expected to be their reaction to his silly question. But he couldn't help but to ask.

 _'Am I pretty? Anyone please answer it…'_

No one answered his question seriously. But that's too early to say when he heard a familiar chuckle followed by his name being called. He could even feel the soft texture of Russia's voice from where he was currently seating.

"Let me correct you. You're beautiful, Amerika". Russia smiled at him. For others, they could see his comment as sarcasm but for someone like America who had a deep history with the biggest country, could easily tell that Russia was smiling genuinely and telling the truth. Or, maybe the American only wanted to think that way since the taller man was the only one who answered his question.

He gulped, doubting of his own brain's ability to determine if the Russian was telling the truth or not. Many decades had passed and many things changed between them. It made it hard to judge the other just base from their history together before they became enemies. America forced himself to look away as another wave of laughter echoed throughout the room. The nations were enjoying too much, much to the American disbelief.

When the noise was stopped by Germany, America was very grateful of it.

"Everyone shut up before I punish all of you for being too loud!" Germany hit the table with his stack of paper then turned to the superpower, "Thanks for that. Now, everybody was distracted by your random question, America."

The German was right, America really disrupted the meeting.

And it hurts to know that. He was always at fault when something went wrong.

Maybe, it was time to move on?

Or, it was time to stop and let them all to move forward without him.

Come to think of it, he was always the source of problem.

He remembered when he was young, many nations wanted to be his caretaker. They always wanted to grab his attention. The nations back then would do anything just to be with him. Varieties of products were always arriving everyday from the nations he never heard at that time. Trying to influence him with their people and culture.

At that time, the young nation never thought deeply on why others were visiting him, or on why they always giving him beautiful presents. He never questioned their kindness as long they were there besides him, the young nation was happy. He did not want to live in such a big land all alone.

But good things never last.

After they grew tired of him, one by one, they left and never came back.

Now he knew the real reason of their good deeds.

How nostalgic? But why America feel much worse after he remember the past?

America bit his lower lip to focus the pain there. He learnt back then that biting your own lips would lessen the pain in your chest. He wanted to laugh because no one was looking at him and wondering what was he thinking. They were not concerned about him anymore. They were all angry at the American for being on the top, for being a superpower on such a short age. They still thought of him as immature brat. He have been independent for more than a couple of years so far, yet became the world superpower. Why they didn't count the years that he was a colony and before the European had discovered his land. He had no idea.

He could feel it. Until now, they were still giving guesses on when America would fall.

But look where he was now. He surpassed everyone even the former British empire, that nation was now only a tiny nation in the Europe. They all became small and hopeless. Where was their guts right now? They all fell like the Roman empire. And now, They wanted to drag the American as well. To make him eat the same medicine they tasted when they became nothing but a loser.

He was now no longer interested in the the meeting.

The United States personification scanned the room, plugging his headphones on his ears, successfully blocking the noises.

The meeting went smoothly except at the hero's mood.

No one knew that that was the last time he would let them make fun of him.

Their stupid reactions became the last thing he needed right now.

Because of that, He was now giving up.

He grinned pathetically before leaving the still ongoing conference meeting.

The American did not look behind even the others were calling his name, the name he was starting to hate.

 _'_ _Is this what Russia felt before he fell into the state of insanity? Well, I like it."  
_

\- Line Breaks -

What do you think of my writing style, guys?

TBC maybe?


End file.
